


"Speaking of sweet."

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Love - Freeform, Cookies, Cuteness overload, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Sweet, it's so fluffy I could die, sleepover, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'we're having a sleepover and I'm trying to make cookies but you are distracting me and I really just want to kiss you' AU that I have no idea what I did with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Speaking of sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the positive response! It's making me so happy and I really hope you'll like this. It's just a little something I totally went overboard with I think...  
> Hope someone enjoys it anyway!  
> PS not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. You're welcome to point anything out if its misspelled or whatever.

Magnus wasn't ticklish. He had never been. He had no idea how Alec managed. 

"St-st-stop!" Magnus screamed with laughter. Alec's slender fingers were digging into his ribcage and Alec's mouth was blowing on his neck at the same time. 

Magnus was being held in a steady, ticklish embrace. 

"I'll never give into anything ever again! You can never fulfill all your dirty fantasies then!" Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs trying to catch his breath. Alec stopped immediately. His fingers retraced to a gentle squeezing of Magnus' waist and Magnus relaxed in the strong arms, dragging them both down on the floor. 

Alec was the only thing holding him from collapsing. Magnus huffed. 

"Okay. I stopped. There," Alec relented and softly kissed Magnus neck. Magnus shivered at the gesture. 

They were having a sleepover ("It is not a sleepover!" and "I say it is, darling!") at Alec's apartment. They had just gotten back from the cinema. Admittedly it was a terrible movie but a good place to do other stuff...

Alec sighed and nosed Magnus' neck before letting go and standing up. He reached down to haul Magnus up too. 

"Okay. Now what are we gonna do on this so called sleepover?" Alec asked and wound his arms around Magnus middle, tilting his head down slightly to meet his boyfriends beautiful kohl rimmed, golden eyes. Magnus smiled happily. 

"We have to change into our sleep wear of course," he admonished. Alec raised a sly eyebrow and smirked. 

"What if I sleep naked?" He said innocently. Magnus narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. 

"Well it's much more fun if I'm the one to take the clothes off later," he said and smirked when Alec's eyes darkened. 

"Be right back!" Alec said and pecked Magnus' lips before jogging into his room. Magnus went to his bag and started stripping. He ended up with a pair of light purple sweatpants with 'Fabulous' written in pink glitter over the ass and a white, loose tank top with 'if you play for both teams you'll always win' written on it in blue, pink and purple. He also had rainbow colored socks on that were actually Alec's. Hum. Wonder when he took those? Wonder who gave them to Alec? Since Alec would never voluntarily buy anything with color on it. 

Magnus dropped the subject and plucked his toilet bag from the side pocket. He turned around and was met by Alec in navy blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His hair was messy after pulling his clothes on hastily. 

"Hi," he said sheepishly. Magnus smiled. 

"I'm going to wash off the make-up," Magnus said and walked into the bathroom. He could hear Alec following him and standing to watch from the doorway. Magnus paid no mind to it and started the water. 

"Isn't it annoying to put on and take off every day?" Alec asked, innocent curiosity blazing. 

"No. I like it. It's worth the effort," Magnus concluded and started wiping his face. Alec continued watching until Magnus was done. 

After the older man wiped his face on a towel he finally turned to face Alec. 

Magnus without make-up was something Alec had never seen before. He also took notice of how Magnus hair looked really soft with the pink streaks in it. He was really liking it. 

"You look great," he complimented, a blush rising on his cheeks. Magnus smiled and walked over to peck Alec's lips. 

"Thank you, darling," he said. He sidestepped Alec, then he walked out of the bathroom to put down his bag again. Magnus got a look at his nails and gasped. 

"Alec!" He called and heard they light footsteps of his boyfriend slide to a stop in the living room. "I know what we're doing. Right now."

\-----------------------------

"This color actually suits you really well," Magnus hummed and admired his handiwork. After re-painting his own nails with black, glittering nail polish he convinced Alec to let him have a go at his nails. Alec had actually given in quite soon. 

He was curious, okay?

So Magnus had chosen a light midnight blue, with a subtle hint of glitter for his boyfriend because it was a beautiful color, just like Alec (Which he told him, of course, earning a well deserved blush). 

Alec hesitantly looked at his manicured nails. 

"So?" Magnus inquired, actually a bit nervous. What if Alec hated it?

"It's new. But it's not bad," Alec said and smiled genuinely. They were caught up in a cheesy movie stare that was broken when Magnus hooked his newly manicured fingers around Alec's neck to draw him in for a kiss. 

They kept it sweet and domestic. Sometimes it was nice to be domestic about certain things. 

"I really love this 'i just had sex' look you're rocking," Magnus teased and tugged on Alec's dark locks that hung on his neck. Alec blushed but smiled. 

"Aww. Aren't you the sweetest," Alec cooed jokingly and flicked Magnus hip where his hands were resting. Magnus jumped at the slightly ticklish move (damn Alec, back at it again) and an idea took form. He grinned. 

"Speaking of sweet."

\---------------------------------

Alec put on some soft music while Magnus whirled around in the kitchen, scrounging up all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. He twirled and did spins in time with the music because, why not? 

His good grace was dampened when he couldn't reach the sugar. Magnus pouted. 

"Alec!" He called yet again. He was leaning on the counter trying insistently to grab the sugar bowl. 

"What?" Alec asked when he walked into the kitchen, recoiling slightly because since when did he have an electric mixer? 

"Alexander," Magnus whined, jumping impatiently. Alec looked and saw his boyfriend trying to reach. He loved how short Magnus was. 

Alec swooped over and Magnus made to step away so Alec could reach, but Alec decided instead to grab his waist from behind and heave him up. Magnus squeaked quietly but grabbed the sugar himself and laughed. 

"Way to sweep me off my feet," Magnus praised and patted Alec's hair. Alec smiled. 

\---------------------------

Okay. Magnus had never been so exhausted in his life. Alec was really mischievous when he wanted to be. 

Alec was sucking hickeys on his neck (Alec knew it was a weak spot!) and while Magnus was distracted the bugger snatched a taste of the batter. Magnus was determined to stay focused. 

"You're distracting me Alexander!"

"And?"

"And stop it! These cookies are gonna be disgusting if you keep making me forget what and how much I've put in of the ingredients!"

\------------------------------

"Don't you dare!" Magnus said and pointed the ladle at the younger man. Alec shrugged innocently. Magnus narrowed his eyes but eventually returned to the batter he was placing in cupcake forms. 

Then a minute later Alec was at it again. He was standing closely beside Magnus and sneaking bits of cookie dough into his mouth. Magnus turned and whacked Alec on the chest with his wooden ladle. Alec yelped. 

"Magnus!" He accused. 

"I warned you!" Magnus told him, smugly. He had just put the batter in the oven and set the timer when something dusty landed on his arm. Magnus looked and saw white flour all over his arm that was supposed to be caramel coloured. 

"You didn't!" Magnus shouted and grabbed the eggs next to him. He turned to Alec who was holding the flour bag innocently. Alec smirked. That bastard. Magnus attacked with a battle cry. He threw the egg and got Alec right in the chest.

Alec retaliated by chucking a handful of flour that landed all over Magnus' hair. 

They used everything within reach and when the ingredients was gone Magnus simply jumped on Alec's back and rubbed his hair on Alec's neck, fastening flour and sugar in the egg paste he'd successfully covered his boyfriend in. 

Alec laughed and caught Magnus thighs to keep them upright. Magnus sighed and snuggled into Alec's back. 

"Truce?" Alec asked and grinned hugely. Magnus jumped off his back and grabbed Alec's shoulder to turn him so they were face to face. 

"Truce," he agreed and leaned on his toes to kiss Alec. They both melted into each other's embrace and simply enjoyed being held by their significant other. A song came on and Magnus instantly perked up. 

"This is our song!" He said excitedly as the singer began the first verse. It had been played at the restaurant on their first date. Alec smiled, then he caught Magnus hand and twirled the slightly shorter man. Magnus laughed with glee and spun into Alec's arms. He stayed there as they started swinging slowly to the soothing music. 

\------------------------------

The timer rang and Magnus had almost forgotten they had made cookies at all. 

He reluctantly stepped away from Alec and took out the cookies. 

After they were safely placed on the counter Magnus twirled around to smile at Alec. 

"How about a shower?" Alec said and assessed the damage they had made. Magnus smirked. 

"Sure. We'll take it together. That way we're saving water and time," Magnus said and Alec's head whipped up, eyes darkening. Alec smirked. 

"Yeah, the environment is important after all."

\------------------------------

Magnus pants had been salvaged and he was opting to not wearing a shirt after their shower. 

It might have been more of a waste than a save really. They completely lost track of time. 

Alec had put on black boxers and a black t-shirt but he stayed without pants on Magnus request. ("It's only fair. We're equals in this relationship after all.")

They were cuddled up on the big sofa, Magnus splayed over Alec's chest and their legs tangled together. The kitchen was cleaned (to and extent at least...) 

The untouched cookies and the water ("Haven't we wasted enough for one day?" and "Alec don't be stupid, water is better for our system than sodas anyway") was placed in the middle of the table and Brave was playing on the TV. 

"I told you so," Magnus suddenly piped up lazily from his spot on Alec's chest. The hand that Alec had on Magnus back continued drawing soothing patterns on the freshly cleaned skin when Alec answered. 

"What did you tell me?" He asked, as groggy as Magnus. Their position was really soothing and they were both tired okay?

"I told you the cookies would be disgusting if you distracted me," Magnus accused, still almost whispering. 

"I doubt that me distracting you had anything to do with it," Alec teased and Magnus lazily slapped his chest. 

"Rude," he commented around a yawn. "I just wanted you to have something sweet," Magnus said. He knew Alec was a secret sweet tooth. 

"It's okay, I already have something sweet," Alec grinned and rubbed Magnus back affectionately. 

"What?" Magnus asked tiredly, his eyes dropping closed. He was snoring lightly. Alec pecked his forehead and whispered his answer to the sleeping man;

"You."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are as loved as Malec!  
> I hope it was somewhat good and prompts are still welcome in the comments!  
> Love you all, bye!


End file.
